sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Skeezix's Wife
The lift doors swoosh open, revealing the forms of Jessalyn and Skeezix. The Captain steps outside and stops, looking around the bridge slowly. Leia stands back from the entrance as Jessalyn and Skeezix enter, and it appears she was preparing to exit the bridge area. Jessalyn follows Skeezix onto the bridge, glancing over at the princess and nodding to her politely, though there is a somewhat abashed flush to her cheeks. Jessalyn touches Skeezix's arm and gestures towards the communications station. Leia offers a nod to both Skeezix and Jessalyn, then passes through the door and off the Bridge. Leia goes down into the Forward Main Corridor. Leia has left. Skeezix blinks out of his trance and says, "Oh, yeah.." He walks over towards the comm station and stops, looking blankly at the holo projector. Jessalyn speaks quietly with a communications officer, then glances back at Skeezix and gives him a worried look. Skeezix looks over to Jessalyn and nods slowly, "Please... I have to know that it's true." Jessalyn nods slowly at the captain and sighs. She turns to the comm officer and speaks softly, "Go ahead and play it again please." Skeezix watches quietly as the entire holo plays out... flinching as the crackling near the end of the holo begins to spell out the doom heading for the crew. Jeralic comes up from the Forward Main Corridor. Jeralic has arrived. Jeralic climbs up the aft ladder, taking a look around Jessalyn steps slightly behind Skeezix, swallowing hard and averting her gaze as the holo plays out to its deadly conclusion. Jeralic frowns, seeing the holo and taking a step over. Skeezix is standing near the comm station. The holo that plays is currently depicting a small shuttle's cockpit. The commotion on the holo shows an extremely large sun out the viewport, growing closer. Jeralic walks over behind him. "What's going on?", he asks Jessalyn wrings her hands in front of her and tosses Jeralic a worried glance. She moves closer and whispers to him. Skeezix apparently doesn't hear the Admiral as he watches the holo, a look of horror returning to his face. In the holo, a beautiful woman begins to scream, "Get to the escape pods! We might be able to escape the gravity well!" You whisper, "Captain Calhoun's wife...." to Jeralic. Jeralic winces slightly, watching. Jessalyn stands tensely, unable to watch the end of the tape and staring down at her boot toes. A dark sheath crosses Skeezix's face and his entire body seems to jump as a crackling sound is heard from the holo. Soon the picture is thrown into turmoil. Crewmen, terminals, anything loose seems to be sucked towards a breach in the hull... including the fair young woman and the holocamera. The picture blinks out, the holo collapsing and fading into thin air. Jeralic shivers slightly. "I..I'm sorry, Captain..." Skeezix takes a deep breath, though this one different from his last - his quiver is gone. "So... this isn't a glitch.. a prank." He looks over to Jeralic and then to Jessalyn. "It really was real." Jeralic frowns. "When did this come in?" Jessalyn looks back at Skeezix with deeply troubled eyes. "Earlier today," she answers quietly to the admiral's question. Jeralic swallows. "You have my deepest sympathies, Captain. If..If you wish, I will have a rescue ship dispatched immediately, just in case." Jessalyn flinches, unable to imagine how anyone could have survived that horrific scene, and folds her arms tightly over her chest. Skeezix nods to Jeralic, "Whatever is possible, Sir.." He looks out at the stars and adds, "But I don't think that... even an escape pod could have escaped the pill of that star." Jeralic nods quietly. "I know, Captain. but we have to try.", he says, walking over to the intercom and giving the proper orders." Skeezix watches Jeralic calmly, nodding slowly before he turns. Jessalyn takes a shaky breath and lifts her gaze towards the two men. "Please excuse me," she murmurs as she moves a bit too hurriedly toward the door. You go down into the Forward Main Corridor. Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Forward Main corridor on Deck 2 of the NRV Alderaan. You see your standard corridor structure of an NRV ship. This deck is the head of the ship. Here you can find the gunnery rooms, security, and the bridge. You enter the ship's MedSuite on Deck 2. MedSuite -- NRV Alderaan This room is the Medical Suite for the NRV Alderaan. It looks like it's seen its share of use in the past. Along the walls are several diagnostic beds, and a large Bacta Tank dominates one corner along a side wall. The far wall contains a large viewport through which you can view the stars outside. Several medical attendants and droids bustle about, and a variety of scanning devices and medicines are visible. Luke is sitting on the edge of a bed, next to one Dillon is laying in. He looks up as the door opens, smiling faintly. Dillon sighs deeply, "I know where she lives, that is her personal fortress. I could show you, perhaps I could even bribe some of the guards so that it doesn't turn into a blood bath." Kuxli is standing near the door to the medical officers office, who doesn't seem to be around.. his attention is on Dillon and Luke, he doesn't look to be in a good mood with a scowl on his face and his feet and hand claws extended. Jessalyn walks into the MedSuite purposefully, seemingly oblivoius to the others in the room, and makes her way to one of the medical droids. Her breathing is erratic and her hands tremble as she speaks to it quietly, gesturing. Luke laughs outright, "Yeah. I'm sure the Espo's would love to greet you at the door with your Jedi friend. Wonderful plan Sean.. got any others?" he replies sarcastically. Luke's expression melts slightly. He turns, looking at Jessalyn, "Jess..? What is it?" The medical droid moves slowly, sizing up the woman in front of it as it pulls out a cache of medicines. Jessalyn tenses and turns her head slowly. In a trembling voice she replies, "It's nothing. Just nerves." A weak smile plasters itself on her face. Kuxli looks over in Jessalyn's direction as Luke says her name, his head tilting back forward but remaining silent. Dillon shakes his head and sighs, "Not if you want to get to Simone. She won't come here and she rarely ventures outside her house. When she does she's usually pretty well armed." He turns toward Jessalyn and looks at her for a moment, before re-focusing his attention on Luke. The medical droid speaks in a mechanical voice "Human female, let me see... At 170.2 centimeters and 53.04 kilos... This should be about the right dosage..." As she holds out her hands the droid hands her a plastic cup filled with a bright red liquid. Luke seems distracted by the woman, he slowly turns back toward Dillon. "No. I don't think it's worth the chance Dillon. She doesn't have him, Sabbath does.. if I'm going to get Han back, it will be through Sabbath. Jessalyn mumbles her thanks to the droid as she tips up the cup and swallows the contents. Dillon shakes his head, "Even if you do defeat Sabbath, the Empire will not turn Solo over to you. I doubt that the Empire would let him take such liberties with him." The droid looks almost alarmed. "It really should be mixed with water to dilute the taste...." Luke stands with a deep sigh, "My mind is made up though. I'm to confront Sabbath on Palanhi. If I defeat him, I'll be able to get Han back." he looks suddenly downcast, "It's all I've got Sean." Jessalyn lowers the cup, her cheeks scarlet and her red- rimmed eyes watering. "Oh, gods," she whispers with no voice at all. Luke looks over sharply once again, moving toward Jessalyn, "Jess?" he asks again, this time softer. He approaches placing a hand on her shoulder. Kuxli's attention is divided between the 3, his gaze consistantly shifting about, he bats one of his ears, the golden loops throug h it jingling together quietly. Dillon sighs, "You have to be patient Luke, you're grasping at straws right now and that will only get everyone in a whole lot more trouble. Wait till some more information comes in, wait for anything, but don't just go walking into a trap." He follows behind Luke, speaking as he does. Jessalyn blinks her eyes and looks at Luke as he touches her shoulder, looking like she's about to jump through the ceiling at the touch. "Yes?" "What's wrong?" Luke asks, ignoring Dillon's warnings momentarily. "Nothing!" She insists quickly, and shrugs her shoulder away from his hand. The medical droid turns to regard Luke and says, "She really shouldn't have taken the medicine in its concentrated form..." Dillon sighs and mutters to himself and bites his lower lip, "Well then at least let me go to Palahni before hand and make sure there are no unwelcome surprises. I've seen Sabbath and I know many of the Imperial officers. If there are any there, I would have as good a chance of spotting them as anyone outside the Empire itself." Mouth agape Luke blurts out with, "What?!" to the droid, fumbling quickly with the medicine, scattering most of it in finding what she had just taken, he looks at the label. A few bottles of the stuff fall off the counter throwing pills across the floor in a circular pattern. "Holy suns.." he murmurs, tossing her an inquiring look, then back at the droid urgently, "Give her something to combat or.. something!" his voice rising a notch. Luke's comlink buzzes, in the tension filled suddeness of the room. He promptly ignores it. Kuxli blink's, he begins looking worried from his postion near the wall, ears perking back up. Jessalyn stands frozen, her irritated expression turning to one of shock as Luke makes a spectacle of himself knocking medicine and bottles onto the floor. Luke takes a breath, "Sit down over there Jess." his voice suddenly turning commanding. He gestures toward the bed he had been sitting on. A deepening scowl on his face as he regards the droid. The medical droid, sounding as if it fears its memory may be wiped, stammers, "Sir -- it's all right, there's no danger. Really." Dillon flinchs as a bottle of medicine is sent flying towards him. He looks at Luke and grins. He turns back to droid and towards Jess, "Maybe Luke here should be given some sedatives or something?" Luke replies leaning in at the droid, "If she needs something to counteract what she took, tell me." Jessalyn blinks as Luke gives her the orders, and acquires a defiant glint in her eyes. She opens her mouth to retort, then suddenly her knees give out, her eyes roll back in her head, and she collapses in a graceless heap on the floor. The medical droid moves to the shelves, peering at labels. "No, she just needs to sleep it off," the droid says matter-of-factly, then turns as she collapses and gives a brief nod of its metal head. "Oh, see? Good." Dillon peers at Jessalyn curiously and then back towards the droid, "Is that a natural response to that medication?" Luke has his back turned and reacts a second too late, crouching down and letting out a breath he says, "Geez.. come on Jess.." then quickly yet calmly to the droid, "Get the Doctor in here. Now." he turns back to peer anxiously at her. Kuxli takes a few steps forward as Jessalyn collapses, but stops as the droid speaks, he glances at Luke, then to Dillon, "Uh.. maybe we should get her to a bed." he says, for the first time speaking. The droid nods gravely to Dillon's question. "Oh, completely." Luke scoops her up in both arms and stands, offering the droid another command, "I want you to scan her vitals or.. -something-.." he says, unknowing of the correct medical lingo. He moves toward the bed. The medical droid bobs its head nervously. "I do not know where the medical officer is, sir. And it's against my programming to leave the MedSuite." Skeezix comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Skeezix has arrived. Skeezix wanders into the MedSuite almost aimlessly. Dillon looks at the droid and then walks quickly towards Kuxli, he tells the droid as he walks away, "If I'm on that, take me off of it ASAP! Unless you like life as a trash compactor." He looks toward Kuxli and says, "Come on Kuxli, let's get a doctor." Before settling her, Luke turns in a half circle, spotting Kuxli. "You. C'mere.." Jessalyn's head lolls back on her neck, her pale lips parted as she breathes erratically. Kuxli blinks as he's given two orders at once, "I ain't going anywhere with you Dillon." then turns and takes a few steps towards Luke, "Yeah?" he asks. Luke has Jessalyn in his arms. She appears unconcious. He is settling her into a bed next to rows of medical equipment, "You.." he says over his shoulder again, "Go get the Doctor." Skeezix looks around, gazing at those he knows... and a look of utter concern washes over his face as he sees Jessalyn. "Oh no," he gasps, rushing over towards Luke. Dillon continues walking towards Kuxli and winks, "Well cub, you can stay here, but I'm gonna go find a doctor, with or without your help." He walks past the cub and towards the main entrance. Luke raises his voice slightly toward Kuxli, "Doctor. Now!" Luke quickly pulls off his gloves, tossing them to the floor and feeling anxiously at her neck for a pulse. He leans closely in listening. Dillon enters the Forward Main Corridor. Dillon has left. Kuxli ears lay back a bit, shooting Dillon a look, then follows after him, muttering something in horansi. Kuxli enters the Forward Main Corridor. Kuxli has left. Skeezix looks at Luke with a worried expression plastered over his face. "Can I help, Luke?" he asks. Luke whispers, "It's ok.. come on.." One of Jessalyn's hands lifts slightly and she makes a strange noise that sounds mostly like a hiccup. Luke moves only slightly as he answers, his back still turned from Skeezix, and crouched over Jessalyn, "Go get a Doctor or something." his voice is low and intently calm. Skeezix nods and says, "Ain't gonna find a doctor running around the ship." He pulls his comlink from his utility belt and messes with the dials for a moment. The medical droid seems flustered. "Really, sir, there's no need to panic. It was just.. a tranquilizer." Luke rolls a 16 for his MEDICINE skill. A Good roll! Skeezix looks back over to Jessalyn after speaking into his comlink, apparently unable to discern what in space might be wrong with her. Coreen comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Coreen has arrived. Skeezix turns briskly as Coreen enters and asks... Coreen rushes into the room after hearing the announcement. Luke is leaning over Jessalyn, feeling for a pulse. He moves the side of his cheek within an inch of her cheek feeling for breath. A focused look on his face. Skeezix says, "Coreen, don't you have some First Aid training?" in Basic. Kuxli comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Kuxli has arrived. Dillon comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Dillon has arrived. Jeralic comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Jeralic has arrived. Jeralic rushes into the medsuite. Luke is leaning over Jessalyn, feeling for a pulse. He moves the side of his cheek within an inch of her mouth feeling for breath. A focused look on his face. Skeezix backs a few steps as the massive amount of people rush in and shouts, "Come on, just the /doctors/ here!" Dillon trots into the medsuite, dragging a doctor behind him, "I told you I don't have time. If you don't come with me one person dies, if you don't two will, and I won't be one of them." Luke mutters something, quickly pulling her head back and cursing softly. He blows a few breaths into her before looking up, "Doctor?" Jeralic says, "ALright, everyone who isn't medical staff, out of here now!"" Coreen enters the Forward Main Corridor. Coreen has left. Kuxli follows in behind Dillon and the Doctor, his furry ears perked back up as he glances around the now much more filled medsuite. Luke whispers, "Come on Jess.." pushing air into her lungs once again, oblivious to anyone nearby. Luke rolls a 18 for his MEDICINE skill. A Good roll! Jessalyn's pallor has taken on a decidedly ashen sheen. Doctor_Alvarez looks over to Dillon and says, "ALlright, allright!" He mutters something beneath his breath as he rushes over to jessalyn. "Whats her status?" he asks Luke briskly, pulling a medscanner from his utility belt. Dillon drags Doctor_Alvarez behind him and gives him a light shove toward Luke, "The patients lying on the floor, I assume she is unconscious. She took some sort of medicine and passed out." Luke is talking to no one in particular, "She took something that droid gave her. I think it's malfunctioning." he sighs and pulls up an eyelid with his thumb, peering at her. Doctor_Alvarez nods twice, briskly, and says, "Allright, back off a second," to Luke. He hits a switch on the medscanner and a dim blue glow washes over Jessalyn's abdomen in a thin line. He moves the scanner up towards her head, listening as it bleeps and twitters. Doctor_Alvarez rolls a 18 for his STAMINA skill. A Good roll! Kuxli stops a distance from the bed, his gaze on Jessalyn with a worried expression, his furry arms crossed over his chest. Luke reluctantly stands back. Dillon stands away from the doctor and the bed, but still within sight. Meanwhile, Skeezix backs away, standing just outside the group... unable to watch, yet able to listen. Jessalyns body gives a violent shudder and her skin turns a sickly blue color. The medscanner suddenly wails in alarm, just as it passes over her chest. "Uh.." the doctor mumbles, then says, "Got it. She's OD'ed on a tranquilizer, breathing's stopped." He flips the medscanner away and shouts, "Someone get me a cap of Altarin, stimulant, 40cc." He pulls out a small injector mechanizm after relaying the order and mutters, "Let's hope this works." Dillon walks toward the droid and repeats the doctor's words verbatim. Avalyne comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Avalyne has arrived. Avalyne walks quietly into the medsuite. She looks shocked at all of the people. Avalyne blinks, "Whats going on?" she asks in a panicked tone. Kuxli is standing far enough from the bed Jessalyn is laying on to give the others room, he has a worried expression on his furry face, with his arms crossed over his chest. Jessalyn lies on one of the beds, limp and and unmoving. Kuxli glances back as another human walks in, he tilts his head and mumbles, "She had to many tranquilizers.. stopped breathing.." Avalyne rushes to the bed. "Jessalyn?! she cries. Doctor_Alvarez glances briefly to the medical droid and then turns, pushing down on Jessalyn's chest in short bursts. "I need that Altarin, now!" Dillon waits impatiently as the droid fills the cup. He peers at it suspisciously, "Give me that bottle pal. We don't want to make things worse." The droid gives him the bottle and he, in turn gives it to Dr. Alaverz, "Make sure it's right doc." Avalyne blinks and begins taking her pulse. "Someone get me a labcoat... Quicly! And some latex gloves!" Jeralic nbods, shouldering his way throug hthe crowd to get the globes and lab coat. "Here." Avalyne pulls off her cloak and tosses it out of the way. Avalyne looks to Jeralic. "Thanks." she says, slipping into the coat. Luke is standing as close to the bed as the Doctor will allow. He looks over at the ensuing crowd, "Everyone, please.." moving away, "Let them work." he tosses one more look back and herds several gawkers out of the room. Without looking at Dillon, Alvarez snaps, "Give it to her, the other doctor." He continues to manually force Jessalyn to breathe. Skeezix steps outside as the room begins to overcrowd, pulling a few watchers with him in haste. Dillon scowls lightly at the doctor but does as he is told, "Make sure it's right doc." Luke enters the Forward Main Corridor. Luke has left. Avalyne takes the seringe and gently begins to apply it to Jessalyn. Jeralic enters the Forward Main Corridor. Jeralic has left. Doctor_Alvarez looks up to Avalyne and ceases his life- saving action, waiting as she injects the stimulant. Kuxli scowls as gets dragged out of the room, glancing once over his shoulder as he leaves. Kuxli enters the Forward Main Corridor. Kuxli has left. Avalyne discards the seringe and pulls on some gloves. Dillon steps away from the doctor and toward the main entrance. Dillon enters the Forward Main Corridor. Dillon has left. Avalyne looks up. "Whats the status?" You sense Avalyne looking at you. Doctor_Alvarez quickly pulls out his medscanner and says "Back off, I'll find out." He flips on the scanner and begins to scan Jessalyn's body agaon. Doctor_Alvarez rolls a 14 for his STAMINA skill. An Average roll! Dillon comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Dillon has arrived. Jessalyn's back arches as the stimulant courses through her veins, her heartrate suddenly spiking on the monitor and continuing erratically. Avalyne rolls a 19 for her MEDICINE skill. A Good roll! Avalyne looks to the doctor. "You have a neutralizer for what she took?" a handful of med techs start to filter from their stations and towards the doctors, seeing if they can be of any use. Doctor_Alvarez grrowls, "Too much. 10cc too much." He looks up to Avalyne, "Get us something that'll bring that heart rate down. I'd say.... any type of depressant should work." Avalyne rushes to a nearby cabinet & starts scanning for a depressant. Avalyne finds what she is looking for quickly, and steps briskly back to the bed. Doctor_Alvarez looks up and watches Jessalyn's heart monitor, sweat beading up on his brow. "Don't spike on me, girl," he mutters, almost as if in prayer to some unknown force. Avalyne raises an eyebrow and measures out the medication. She begins to apply it to the other arm. The medical droid suddenly chirps up, "Sir! Use 7cc, my bloodgas shows that it was only /7/cc too much!" Doctor_Alvarez puts a hand out to Avalyn and says, "Make it seven. We'll take his advice." The medtechs begin rushing all sorts of monitoring devices and portable tables, filled with instruments, toward's Jessalyn's bed. Avalyne nods and stops injecting with three cc's left in the seringe. The heart monitor stops it incessant beeping as her pulse settles into a steady rhythm at last, but her chest still fails to rise and her face turns a darker blue shade. Doctor_Alvarez nods briskly to Avalyne, taking the syringe from her and discarding it on one of the empty medical tabels being rolled towards him. "Okay, give her 10 seconds to even out.." He looks back to Jesallyn and watches. Doctor_Alvarez blinks and asks, "Okay, why isn't she breatjing?" He looks up to Avalyne for an answer. Avalyne looks to the doctor. "Open her mouth..." Avalyne says, "I think she is choking on her tounge." Doctor_Alvarez nods and props open Jessalyn's mouth, holding it open with force. Coreen comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Coreen has arrived. Avalyne grabs an artificial breathing device. and hands it to Alvarez. As her mouth is opened, Jessalyn suddenly gives a painful-sounding cough and shudders. Coreen steps in slowly and stands quietly in the background. Doctor_Alvarez rears back, bringing his head away from the 'line-of-fire' of Jessalyn's mouth. "Hang on," he says, "sounds like something's caught down there, We don't want to force it down farther. Glowlamp!" he calls back to teh techies. "Smallest size you got." Avalyne brushes Jessalyn's damp matted hair from her forehead and looks intently to the moniter. Doctor_Alvarez stretches out his hand to the nearest medtech, quirking his fingers to hurry them along. Jessalyn breathes hard now, still coughing and gasping but her eyes slowly open. Avalyne murmers quietly. "Stay with us, hon..." A tech reaches behind him quickly and takes a small glowlamp, handing it to the doctor. Avalyne looks up to the Doctor as he comes with the glowlamp. Jessalyn's coughs turn to sobs as she sees Avy and she frowns, her face pale and damp with sweat. Doctor_Alvarez grabs the glowlamp and extends its flexible neck. "Allright, hon.. just relax. This might feel funny." He slowly begins to insert the glowlamp into her mouth. "Hold her head still," he says to Avalyne as he concentrates to look into Jess's mouth. Jessalyn groans and squirms with discomfort, her fingers tightening around the blankets. Avalyne nods and holds her down firmly, but gently. Doctor_Alvarez coaxes Jessalyn quietly, "Just hang in there, hon... this'll be done soon enough." Avalyne rubs a gloved thumb over over Jessalyn's wet forhead. Coreen suddenly loses her appetite and quietly slips out, her big feet thuding on the metal floor. Coreen enters the Forward Main Corridor. Coreen has left. Doctor_Alvarez nods his head briefly, triumphantly and slowly pulls the glowlamp out of Jessalyn's throaght. "She's clear.. sounds like she's breathing, at least." He releases his grip on Jess' mouth and says to her, "Hon, just relax.. I need to know if you can breath well. okay?" Jessalyn licks her dry lips and nods slowly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she takes air into her lungs hungrily. Jessalyn turns her head and looks at Avy with watery eyes and a limp hand beckons her closer. Avalyne nods and looks to Jessalyn's face, sighing with relief. Doctor_Alvarez steps back and leans upward with a brisk nod. "Okay, we need to watch her and make sure she stays /stable/." Avalyne leans down to Jess, whispering softly, "Are you okay, honey?" Avalyne looks up and nods to the Doctor. "I will, sir." Jessalyn whispers softly to Avalyne, so quiet even she can barely hear her. Doctor_Alvarez nods to Avalyne and steps further away, thorugh the masses of medtechs. He pulls off his scrubgloves and nods to Dillon. Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn whispers breathlessly, "I'm so embarrassed, Avy... tell Luke.. I'm sorry..."" Avalyne leans down, a tad closer, her eyes closed, and she listens with intensity. Dillon emerges from a secluded corner and returns the nod. He slowly fights his way through the medtechs toward his own bed. He sits at its' corner and watches the exchange. Avalyne whispers, "I'll tell Luke, sweety. I am sure he understands." Avalyne looks up and notices Dillon - The first time without emergance. Avalyne sighs and begins to peel off her gloves. Jessalyn nods at Avy, her head resting back into the pillows, her eyes red and watery with tears. Dillon looks at Avalyne and asks in a even keel, "So, what's the prognosis doc?" Avalyne tosses the gloves into a nearby containment bin. She stands over Jess and gently strokes her hair out of her face. She looks up to Dillon, "She'll be fine, sir. She'll take a few days to recover. But she will be fine." she adds a relived smile. Avalyne leans down to Jess, asking her a quiet question. Avalyne whispers, "Do you want me to go now? Talk to Luke & make sure that he understands? Or do you want me to stay with you 'till you sleep?" You whisper, "You don't have to stay Avy.... I'll be all right." to Avalyne. Avalyne smiles and nods. Avalyne whispers, "I'll be back as soon as I finish talking with him. I wanna stay with you tonight." Jessalyn closes her eyes and sighs wearily. "Thank you." Skeezix's Wife